A Legacy of Love
by Hidden Angel
Summary: A Bulma/Vegeta get together songfic epic. I know there are tons of these out there, but this is my take on things. ^_^
1. Prologue - How Did I Fall In Love With Y...

TITLE: Prologue - How Did I Fall In Love With You  
NOTE: This is my take on how B/V got together. This song, if you don't know, is by the Backstreet Boys (I'm a pop music lover!). I cut out some parts, like repeat choruses, so that the fic would flow better. I got these lyrics from some web page or other so please don't blame me for any mistakes in the lyrics. Hope you enjoy. Don't worry 'Power of Love' and 'Road of Dreams' readers, I'm working on those (as well as 'Guardian Angel')! Please read and review so I know how I'm doing. Thanx.  
DISCLAIMER: I make no money from these fics. I am in no way related to the creators of DBZ or the composers/singers of these songs. If I were, I wouldn't be so broke all the time. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
'Remeber when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone  
  
Those days are gone, and I want so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight'  
  
Yamcha sat at his house, alone. He had sent Puar out knowing she would only worry about him in his depressed state. Bulma had just dumped him...again. She said that he had cheated on her which confused the hell out of him. He had NEVER cheated on Bulma. He just liked to talk and he couldn't help it if a lot of girls were attracted to him. Was that such a crime? He had never kissed or hugged another girl intimatedly while going out with Bulma. She had been his life and his love. Now she was gone.  
  
He really missed the old days, when they were teenagers. He laughed at a few of the stupid things they had done while hunting for dragon balls, him, Bulma, Goku, Puar and Oolong. After all the years that had passed, the one thing he remembered most about Goku was his little "pat pats" (hehe...everyone knows what I mean right?). Bulma on the other hand, he remembered everything about her. Her smile, her voice, her hair, her eyes...everything.  
  
Now, she was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. She never wanted to see him again.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma stared down at the gravity room from her bedroom balcony as the stars smiled down on her. He was in there. The object of her affection, the creature who stomped around in her head every hour that she was awake. The reason she had broken up with Yamcha.  
  
She sighed to herself and looked up at the heavens above, feeling bad for dumping Yamcha. She really didn't have any reason to break up with him, she just didn't want to lead him on when her heart was somewhere else. That was why she had used the excuse of him cheating on her. She knew he had never cheated on her but at the time, she hadn't been able to think of anything else.  
  
Her eyes made their way back to the gravity room. At odd intervals, flashes of light would illuminate the dark night as Vegeta's ki balls flew around the room. Bulma secretly wondered if the Saiyan prince ever stopped training. It seemed like he was in there every minute of his life unless he was eating. Did he care about anything else other than becoming a Super Saiyan? Did he, perhaps, care about her?  
  
'What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?'  
  
*****  
  
Bulma silently ate breakfast as her mother bustled around chirping happily to herself. Once again, her mind was on the Saiyan prince. She didn't know why she was attracted to him. Perhaps it was his unbelievably muscular body, or his bad boy attitude. Still, no matter what the reason, it didn't change the fact that she found him attractive.  
  
She almost laughed in irony. Vegeta had come to Earth with plans of destroying it, yet here she was, finding herself drawn to him. His arrogance and self-absorbed attitude were even more reasons to hate him, but she didn't. When had she fallen in love with him? Was it after Namek? How? These questions danced around in her head as she continued to pick at the food in front of her.  
  
'I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble'  
  
"Woman, I'm hungry."  
  
Bulma nearly fell off her chair as Vegeta's voice broke through her thoughts. Still, she felt the oh-so-familiar tremble run down her spine at his voice. It held the same 'do as I say or else' tone that it always did, but somehow it no longer scared her. Was it because she loved him? Oh Kami! Did she just think that she loved him? No! She couldn't! He was such a jerk, always yelling and screaming and demanding things. Impossible! Of course not. She did not love him, she was merely attracted to him, that was all.  
  
Realizing that she was gawking at him, she stood up. "So what? You can cook your own food."  
  
"What?! Baka woman! I do not cook! I am the Saiyan prince!" His yell of anger tore through the entire house.  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta, you're old enough to know how to cook. If you are as great as you are, I'm sure you could at least fry an egg or something. Come on, show me what you've got!" Bulma taunted him, loving the look of fury on his face.  
  
She continued to watch as he muttered dark thoughts under his breath. His arms came crossing over his chest in what was probably his favourite pose and his eyes narrowed at her.  
  
"Damn woman, I told you to cook for me. Now do it, or else!"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes at him. "Or else what Vegeta? What are you going to do?" She didn't really like arguing with him, but she couldn't help it. Somehow, it was fun. Besides, it seemed that the only way he would talk to her was in an argument.   
  
"I will blast you into the next dimension of course!"  
  
She scoffed at him, making him even more upset. "You wouldn't kill me because than there would be no one to fix your gravity machine for you. Besides Vegeta, cooking isn't all that bad."  
  
"Not bad? Crazy baka woman! Cooking is for useless woman like you."  
  
The sexist comment made Bulma's face flush red. Her voice rose in loudness to match his."Damn you Vegeta. If you think that that is what woman are for, than you can cook your own meal forever!"   
  
"Oh, I forgot." Vegeta's trade-mark smirk made it's way over his face. "You females are also useful for one more thing, giving birth to children."  
  
Bulma picked up the closest thing to her, a vase of flowers, and flung it at him. Vegeta easily dodged it but she didn't care. She stormed out of the kitchen and out of the house to her home-lab. She needed to calm down. Vegeta was such a jerk!   
  
'I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight'  
  
After spending four hours in the lab and not accomplishing much, Bulma decided that working was out of the question. That stupid Saiyan prince was in her head again, stomping around as usual. She threw done one of her new creations in frustration and stormed out of the lab towards the gravity room. She couldn't deny it anymore, she cared a lot for Vegeta dispite his rudeness and his arrogance.  
  
She wanted to, no, needed to talk to him. She needed to know how he felt towards her if he felt anything at all. She pounded nice and hard on the gravity room door, making sure he heard it. A few seconds later, she heard the machine being turned off followed by a very sweaty, very tired looking Vegeta standing in front of her.  
  
"What woman? I am training. If it isn't important, go away."  
  
'Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah  
  
I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life'  
  
"Vegeta, we need to talk."  
  
"Well, hurry up. I don't have all day."  
  
"Ugh, shut up would you? I'm trying to think here!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes but kept quiet.  
  
"I...I was just wondering if you felt anything towards me at all." Her sentence was rushed out as quickly as she could say it.  
  
Vegeta's scowl fell of his face as one of pure shock replaced it. The scowl returned a millisecond later as the Saiyan prince regained his composure. "Woman, this is nonsense. I do not have time to waste talking about such stupid emotions that I would never feel in a million years."  
  
"Does that mean you feel nothing for me Vegeta?" Bulma's eyes began to brim with tears at his words. They just hurt so much, more than anyone elses words had ever hurt her before.  
  
"That's right. I don't give a damn about you and I never well." He turned his back to her and crossed his arms.  
  
Bulma's tears began to fall silently down her cheek as she stared at Vegeta's back. "Thanks for clearing that up for me. I'll always keep in mind that you will 'never give a damn about me'." Sentence finished, she tore away from the gravity room and into the house, not even bothering to say anything to her parents as she rushed past them on her way to her room.   
  
She couldn't face them, not with so many emotions flowing through her veins and so many tears falling down her cheeks. She slammed her bedroom door shut with so much force that it almost fell off. Without even bothering to change into her pajamas, Bulma threw herself onto her bed, drew up her blankets and cried into her pillow. Eventually, exhaustion overtook her body and she fell into a heart broken sleep.  
  
'What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
  
How did I fall  
In love   
With you...'  
  



	2. Chapter 1 - If She Only Knew

TITLE: Chapter One - If She Only Knew  
NOTE: This is my take on how B/V got together. This song, if you don't know, is by 98 Degrees (I'm a pop music lover!). I cut out some parts, like repeat choruses, so that the fic would flow better. I got these lyrics from some web page or other so please don't blame me for any mistakes in the lyrics. Hope you enjoy. Don't worry 'Power of Love' and 'Road of Dreams' readers, I'm working on those (as well as 'Guardian Angel')! Please read and review so I know how I'm doing. Thanx.  
DISCLAIMER: I make no money from these fics. I am in no way related to the creators of DBZ or the composers/singers of these songs. If I were, I wouldn't be so broke all the time. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta watched Bulma run back into the house, a pang striking his heart as he saw her tears. Quickly, before anyone could catch him looking at the blue haired woman, he closed the door and continued to train.  
  
Punches, kicks and ki blasts flew all over the place as he took out his frustration on his body. Damnit, why did she have to cry? Why did it hurt so much? Why did he care about her so much? Wait, did he just say he cared about her? No. Impossible. There was no way he could care for such a weakling.  
  
Vegeta stopped and landed on the ground on his hands and knees. He could deny it no more. He cared for her. He cared for her more than he had ever cared for anyone in his entire life, even more than he cared about himself.  
  
'If she only knew  
What I knew but couldn't say  
If she could just see  
The part of me that I hid away  
If I could just hold her in my arms again  
And just say I love you  
But she's gone away, maybe she'd stay  
If she only knew'  
  
He stood up resolutely. He couldn't let anyone know, not even her. Everyone would only taunt him and say he was growing weak. Damn. If his father were alive and could read his thoughts now, he would be ashamed of him. Him, the prince of Saiyans, caring about someone? How disgraceful. He picked himself up off the ground and resumed training. Maybe, just maybe, if he ignored the emotion, it might go away.  
  
He was a warrior, one that was suppose to feel nothing, so when had he fallen in love with her? When had he grown weak? When had he developed emotions? He had always been cold hearted and cruel as he was raised to be. When had things begun to change? When had he grown to care so much about her?  
  
'If she could just feel  
What I feel here in my heart  
She'd know it was real  
Pure and true right from the start  
But I'm just a man who didn't understand  
What she was going through  
But she's gone away, maybe she'd stay  
If she only knew'  
  
Those tears, those ever precious tears that had fallen from her eyes because of him. Damn him. Why did he always have to go and hurt her? No, there could be no other way. The more he hurt her, the less she would care about him, if she cared about him at all. He had to distance himself from her. Damn planet. Maybe it would be best if he left for awhile, just until he could regain control of his raging emotions. Yes, that was the best thing to do.  
  
He needed a place of solitude, where no one could bug him. Where could be go? Vegeta stopped his training and walked to a nearby window. He looked out and up and was met with the endless sea of stars. That would be the perfect place to train: outer space. No annoying, idiotic Kakkarot, no stupid humans, no blue haired woman.  
  
First thing in the morning, he would get Doctor Briefs to fix his gravity machine so that it could travel into space and as soon as it was ready, he would be gone. Afterall, he still had a goal to reach, he still had to surpass Kakkarot, he still had to become a Super Saiyan. He was the prince, the legendary and he would not be beaten by anyone!  
  
'And how, how did I let her get away  
'Cause love, love is so easy to feel  
But the hardest thing to say'  
  
He told himself that he wanted to forget her, wanted to leave her as a part of his past and nothing more. However, very deep down, he hoped that she would not find someone new while he was gone. He had heard that she had broken up with the baka Yamcha, but would she find someone else? Did she already have someone else in mind? Ugh, the thought made him sick. Her with someone else? No. But why did his mind care if she found someone else?   
  
"Maybe it's because you lov..."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Two sides of his mind began arguing against each other.  
  
"But it's true. You do lo..."  
  
"Damn you! You will listen to me and I said to shut up!"  
  
"Fine. I guess you can't face the music."  
  
His mind continued to argue with itself for awhile longer. Finally, the 'shut up' side won and he decided that he had had enough training for the night. As hard as it was to admit, his body needed rest. He couldn't afford to get hurt and have that woman monitoring his every move. Not now.   
  
He didn't want to go back to the house. He would be too close to her and only Kami how his mind would cope. Instead, Vegeta decided to stay in his gravity room and sleep there, or anywhere as long as it was far away from the woman.  
  
He was extremely tired and within seconds, the prince of Saiyans drifted into sleep.  
  
'If she could just see  
What I see when I close my eyes  
All that I dream  
Surely she would realize  
But like a fool I waited much too long  
To let her know the truth  
She's gone away, maybe she'd stay  
If she only knew'  
  
Vegeta looked around startled. He was sitting under an apple tree. What? Where did this apple tree come from? The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in the gravity machine. Now he was losing his memory? Kuso! He really did need to get off this planet.  
  
A blue blur caught his eye and he looked up. Was it her? Another internal struggle began as part of him wanted it to be her while another part wanted it to be anyone BUT her. The person came closer and he was sure it was her. Bulma.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!"  
  
She sure seemed chirpy and happy which was surprising since the last time he had seen her she had been crying. "What do you want?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I just wanted to say hi and see how you're doing."  
  
"I'm fine, now leave me alone."  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta. Can't I just sit here for awhile?"  
  
"Hmph. Whatever."  
  
She smiled and he felt his stomach begin to flutter as it usually did whenever he saw her. She moved and sat beside him while he unconciously crossed his arms. It was an automatic reaction, crossing his arms. Trying to be as cold and uncaring as he could be, Vegeta looked away, avoiding her gaze, acting as if nothing mattered.   
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Can you at least please look at me when I'm talking to you? Please?"  
  
He turned around and almost immediately regretted it. Staring into her eyes, he wanted to do nothing more than kiss her. Using all the strength he had, he faught himself. "Well, what do you want?"  
  
"Nothing." She closed her eyes and leaned closer to him. As hard as he faught, he couldn't help it anymore. He found himself leaning in as well, pursing his lips for a kiss.  
  
His eyes snapped open and tried to adjust to the darkness. Darkness? Where was the apple tree? Realization set in as he took long, slow breaths, trying to calm himself. It was a dream. Why was he having such idiotic dreams? He should be dreaming only of beating Kakkarot. Damn woman. That was it! He had to get off his cursed planet and soon! He just hoped he could keep his sanity until then. 


	3. Chapter 2 - If I Let You Go

TITLE: Chapter Two - If I Let You Go  
NOTE: This is my take on how B/V got together. This song, if you don't know, is by Westlife (I'm a pop music lover!). I cut out some parts, like repeat choruses, so that the fic would flow better. I got these lyrics from some web page or other so please don't blame me for any mistakes in the lyrics. Hope you enjoy. Don't worry 'Power of Love' and 'Road of Dreams' readers, I'm working on those (as well as 'Guardian Angel')! Please read and review so I know how I'm doing. Thanx.  
DISCLAIMER: I make no money from these fics. I am in no way related to the creators of DBZ or the composers/singers of these songs. If I were, I wouldn't be so broke all the time. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
A few days later...  
  
Bulma stirred silently in her sleep, a loud noise rousing her from her dreamland. "Hmmm?" She turned her head slightly to the side, trying to get as far away from the sunshine invading her room as she could. Suddenly, she sat bolt upright in bed. A loud noise? What?  
  
Quickly she dragged herself out of bed. It could't be. He wouldn't! By the time she was at the window, all she saw was a small dot that was the gravity machine heading off into space. She quickly collapsed onto the floor. He was gone. Just like that. He hadn't even said goodbye.  
  
She reached up a hand and brushed a stray tear away. Biting her lips, she tried to fight them all back but to no avail. Tears fell silently down her cheeks as she thought of never seeing the arrogant prince again, never hearing his voice or his rude remarks.   
  
Unable to take it anymore, she ran to her bed and cried, letting all her pain out as silent tears that fell against her pillow.  
  
*****  
  
'Day after day  
Time pass away  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
Nobody knows  
I hide it inside  
I keep on searching   
But I can't find'  
  
It had been a full weak since Vegeta had left, leaving an empty hole in her heart. She tried to push the memories of him away but found she could not. Heck, she even missed his sarcastic remarks and insults seeing as how that was all he ever said to her.   
  
Whenever his face floated to the front of her mind, Bulma found her eyes watering over everytime. When that happened, she would tell herself that some dust particles had flown into her eyes. She refused to admit that she wanted to see him, needed to be around him.  
  
She was working in her lab again, something she found herself doing more and more often as of late. She shook her head, realizing her thoughts had once again drifted to the Saiyan prince and the effect he had on her. She heard a feint knock on her door. Standing up quickly, she dabbed the moistness away and from the corner of her eyes and walked towards the door.  
  
She opened it and smiled, wanting to hide the pain and disappointment that surfaced as she realized it wasn't Vegeta. "Hey Goku. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much Bulma. Um..." He scratched his head, trying to remember why he was there. "Oh yeah. The gang wanted me to see how you're doing since they haven't seen you in awhile. We're all concerned about you."  
  
Bulma forced a smile onto her face. "You guys don't need to worry about me. I'm fine."  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta stopped his training. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't reach the Super Saiyan level. Why? Why couldn't he do it? Afterall, he was a decendent of the first Super Saiyan. It was in his blood. Ugh.  
  
Darkness began to spread over the little, abandoned planet. Vegeta looked up and his mouth fell open. The planet was about to be caught in a meteor shower. He began to power up but than let his power level return to normal again.   
  
What were his reasons for living? Did he have one? It wasn't like anyone needed him. Any other thought was lost to him but that. Did someone need him? Did Bulma need him? No, she would never need him. To her, he was just the jerk that lived at her house.  
  
Sadness flowed through his body and filled his heart. She didn't want him, would never want him. She was probably with someone else right now. NO! He would not let anyone else near her! If he couldn't have her, no one else would. No one touched his woman.  
  
He took flight and began firing at the small meteors that flew in the path of his pod. He didn't know how long he could go on. There were just too many. It was an endless rain of meteors.   
  
'The courage to show  
To let you know  
I've never felt so much love before  
And once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out'  
  
Vegeta fell to his knees, blood pouring out from various parts of his body. He would not die now. He would not die like this. He was the Prince. He wanted to see her face one last time, even if it was just for a second. He wanted to make sure she was safe and happy. But...did she want to see him? What if she didn't want to see him? If her answer was what he thought it would be than maybe he should just die now.  
  
'But if I let you go  
I will never know  
What my life would be holding you close to me  
Will I ever see  
You smiling back at me  
How will I know  
If I let you go'  
  
Than again, what if she did want to see him? What if...it was a slim possibility that she might actually care, but if there was the slightest chance that she cared, he would risk everything to find out.   
  
Standing up again he realized that all the small meteors had long ago stopped. Curious as to why this was so, he eyed the sky above him. Fear crept along his tense body. Impossible! That piece of rock was...humongous! How was he going to survive something like that?  
  
A little voice broke out in his head. "You will survive at all costs...for her."  
  
Yes. The voice was right. He had to survive and survive he would. Gathering what energy he had left, Vegeta built as large a ki ball as he could form and fired it straight at the center of the mother-of-all-meteors.  
  
*****  
  
'Night after night  
I hear myself say  
Why can't this feeling just fade away  
There's no one like you  
Who can speak to my heart  
It's such a shame  
We're worlds apart'  
  
Bulma looked up at the night sky as the stars winked and twinkled at her. She sighed. "Why can't this feeling just fade away?" She knew she was talking herself and that no one could hear her, but she didn't care. She needed to talk, even if no one listened. She needed to vent her sorrow and pain. What she needed the most was...for Vegeta to be there with her.  
  
At first she didn't understand why she cared so much, but now she could not deny it. She loved him. She almost giggled as she thought of the word. Love. How ironic. Not long ago she had hated and feared him. He had come to Earth with the objective of destroying it and it's inhabitants. But he had changed. Oh how he had changed.  
  
Sure his temper was as bad as always, but it seemed as if, at times, he had learned to care. He acted cold and ruthless, but his eyes showed regret and remorse. Sometimes, when he thought no one was watching, he would let his defenses down and, for anyone watching, there was a brief moment of compassion and care in his black orbs. Bulma had caught him like this a few times before.   
  
She sighed again. "Where are you Vegeta?"  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta lay gasping on the ground having just destroyed the enormous meteor. He had done it. He had conquered a strong foe. Still, he was not happy. He couldn't understand it. He had always found joy in defeating an enemy, so why did he feel so empty.  
  
"Because she is not here to witness your victory."  
  
No. Why did that damn voice have to be so right all the time? He jerked in realization as he understood that becoming a Super Saiyan no longer mattered to him. He no longer cared about beating Kakkarot or being the best fighter in the universe. All that mattered was Bulma and whether or not she cared about him. Whether or not she...loved him.  
  
Yelling his frustration for the universe to hear, Vegeta didn't notice his hair changing to a goldish color or his eyes turning teal. He didn't notice any of this until he was done screaming his pain.   
  
He didn't need to see himself to know that he was a Super Saiyan. He had finally done it and it was all thanx to her.  
  
'I'm too shy to ask  
I'm too proud to lose  
But sooner or later I've got to choose  
And once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out'  
  
Exhaustion taking over, he climbed into the pod and set a course for Earth. Now that he was actually returning, he began to doubt himself. Could he ever admit his love for her? Would he ever let her know how he felt or would his pride conquer his heart? 


	4. Chapter 3 - That Thing You Do

TITLE: Chapter Three - That Thing You Do  
NOTE: So sorry! I know I've been neglecting this fic lately and I'm really sorry. I just wasn't feeling very inspired to write it. Hehe. Anyway, this is my take on how B/V got together. This song, if you don't know, is by The Wonders (from the movie 'The Wonders'). I cut out some parts, like repeat choruses, so that the fic would flow better. I got these lyrics from some web page or other so please don't blame me for any mistakes in the lyrics. Hope you enjoy.   
DISCLAIMER: I make no money from these fics. I am in no way related to the creators of DBZ or the composers/singers of these songs. If I were, I wouldn't be so broke all the time. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta gobbled down his third bowl of rice as he re-stocked his energy for training. He had been back on Earth for a week now and hadn't really said anything to the woman. He didn't know why but every time that he was around her, he could never express what he truly felt but when he was alone, all his emotions tumbled around, begging to be unleashed. He sighed, the answer popping up in his mind. Pride. It was all about pride. His pride wouldn't let him admit that he love...that he cared...that she meant something to him.  
  
Bulma came floating into the room, completely ignoring him as she had been doing since his return. She didn't even look in his direction or acknowledge his presence. She merely walked to the fridge, grabbed a couple slices of bread and began to make her sandwich. When this task was completed, she cleaned up her mess and walked out. To her, it was as if Vegeta were invisible, not there at all.  
  
As soon as he was sure that she was gone, he sighed. Had she indeed found someone else while he was gone? Why did she have to be so cold around him? When she was around other people, she was still her happy, cheerful self. So why was she giving him the cold shoulder? Was she just doing to him what he had, for so long, done to her? He shook his head at the thought. Him, the Prince of all Saiyans, getting a taste of his own medicine.  
  
*****  
  
'You  
Doing that thing you do  
Breaking my heart into a million pieces  
Like you always do'  
  
Bulma barely made it to her lab, tears trickling silently, and unchecked down her cheeks. Still the same old Vegeta, if not colder and less caring. Why couldn't he at least say something to her? Anything! In the past week, he had barely uttered a word to anyone. He continued to lock himself up in his gravity machine, acting as if nothing had happened.  
  
That's what upset her the most. Something had happened and he was ignoring it. She had all but told him that she loved him and he had run. He was such a baka. Sometimes she wished he were more like Goku. She laughed at herself for thinking such a thought. True, Goku was innocent and sometimes sweet, but if Vegeta were like that, would she still love him? Probably not. He wouldn't be Vegeta anymore.  
  
Confused and hurt, she sat down and tried to force herself to eat. Why did she have to fall in love with someone so heartless?  
  
*****  
  
'And you  
Don't mean to be cruel  
You never even knew about the heartaches  
I've been going through'  
  
Vegeta stood in the shower, letting the water cascade down his muscular body. The woman had been on his mind all day as she had been for awhile. He just wished that he could leave this mud ball of a planet and never return. But deep down, he knew he couldn't. He could never leave her, even if she said she didn't want him. He would always stay, always make sure no one hurt her.  
  
"What is the effect you have on me woman?"  
  
He knew that she had no idea what she was putting him through, but he still needed to blame someone and who better than her? He finished his shower and dragged himself off to bed. It had been another day of tough training and he was exhausted. The moment his head hit the pillow, he was out cold.  
  
*****  
  
'Well I try and try to forget you girl  
But it's just so hard to do  
Every time you do that thing you do'  
  
Vegeta woke up bright and early the next morning. So early, in fact, that the sun wasn't even up yet. He couldn't help it. The woman had haunted his dreams all night long. Her beautiful face had lingered inches from his, daring him to fold to his desires and kiss her. So close yet so far, even in his dreams. He hated these dreams. They reminded him of how much he cared for her, how much he loved her.  
  
Trying to block such "weak" thoughts from his mind, he wasted no time slipping into his training clothes and rushing out to the gravity machine. He didn't want to run into anyone on his way out even though he doubted that they were awake. He didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. The Briefs seemed to know nothing of his emotional struggles and he preferred it that way.  
  
He nearly tore the door off its hinges as he hurried outside into the early morning dawn. He needed to start training as quickly as he could. Training was the only way to keep her out of his thoughts, even if it was only for a few short minutes. He wanted some time to think sanely and as long as she was lingering in his mind, he couldn't think of anything but her.  
  
*****  
  
'I  
Know all the games you play  
And I'm gonna to find a way to let you know that  
We'll be back someday'  
  
The phone rang causing Bulma to grumpily awaken from her restless sleep. Turning onto her side, she stretching out her arm and picked up the phone which lay on her bedside table. Lifting her head slightly off her pillow, she brought the phone to her ears.  
  
"Hello?" She smiled at her own, groggily, sleep-filled voice.  
  
"Hi. Did I wake you Bulma?"  
  
Bulma's eyes popped open as she recognized the voice at the other end of the line. "Yamcha." She hated the surprise that overcame her. They had, after all, promised to remain friends. So why should she be so shocked to hear from him? "You woke me up, but that's okay. I have to get up anyway." She heard him laugh nervously and imagined him scratching his head as he always did when nervous.   
  
"Sorry to wake you, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me...as friends." To Bulma, the last part sounded like an afterthought more then anything else.  
  
"A party?" She sat up on her bed, back leaning against the headboard.   
  
"Yeah. I thought you might have heard about it already since it is today. Chi Chi's birthday party. Remember?"  
  
Bulma felt like beating her head repetitively against the headboard. How could she forget? Chi Chi had told her almost a month ago and she knew Chi Chi's birthday was coming up. Reminding herself that she still needed to buy a gift sometime today, she turned her attention back to Yamcha.   
  
"Sure. I'd love to go with you. Pick me up at 7:30 okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Sounds great."  
  
Hanging up with Yamcha, she unconsciously wondered if Vegeta was going.  
  
'Cause we  
Could we happy can't you see  
If you'd only let me be the one to hold you  
And keep you here with me'  
  
*****  
  
'Cause I try and try to forget you girl  
But it's just so hard to do  
Every time you do that thing you do'  
  
"Come on Vegeta. Please?"  
  
Vegeta gave another irritated look in Kakkarot's direction. "No."  
  
"Why not?"   
  
Vegeta wanted to knock Kakkarot out. No Saiyan had ever whined so annoyingly or so much, but then again, no Saiyan had ever been as strong as the fool in front of him was. "Because."  
  
"Please? It's only Chi Chi's birthday once a year."  
  
And how many more will she have, Vegeta thought to himself. "Leave me alone."  
  
"Just say 'yes' and I'll leave you alone."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Wanting to rid himself of Kakkarot, he threw his hands up in desperation. "Fine! I'll go."  
  
Kakkarot jumped into the air, pumping his fists like a child. "We'll have lots of fun and there'll be lots of food Vegeta! You won't regret it."  
  
With that, Kakkarot instantaneously transported himself from the gravity machine, his new destination unknown to the Saiyan prince. Grumbling to himself, Vegeta wondered exactly what he had done by agreeing to this stupid idea.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta sat alone in a dark corner of the Son house, appearing bored and annoyed. Piccolo was doing the same thing not far from him as the both of them watched everyone else chat up storms. Both wondered what they were doing at such a place when they could be training and preparing for the androids.  
  
'I don't ask a lot girl  
But I know one thing's for sure  
It's the love I haven't got girl  
And I just can't take it anymore  
  
Cause it hurts me so just to see you go  
Around with someone new  
And if I know you you're doing that thing  
Everyday just doing that thing  
I can't take you doing that thing you do'  
  
A sudden movement near the front door caught Vegeta's attention as Bulma and Yamcha walked in, arm in arm. A flock of women that Vegeta did not know went to greet them, some gushing over Yamcha while the others dragging Bulma into their conversations.  
  
Vegeta felt himself grow weak as he gazed at her. She was beautiful, undoubtedly the prettiest one there. Although she had been wrenched away by the other women, the memory of how she had her arms around Yamcha's made something stir in Vegeta. He felt uneasy and had a growing urge to kill Yamcha.  
  
Striding quickly over to her, he dragged Bulma away from the group of protesting women and ignored her protests of anger. Krillen stepped in his way asking what was going on but Vegeta quickly and effortlessly pushed the little man out of his way. Unsure of what he was doing or why he was doing it, Vegeta rushed the both of them out into the chilling evening and away from the Son house.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay. First and foremost, I'm sorry this has taken so long to post. I've actually had this sitting around for awhile, but I wasn't sure if I liked where it was going. Heh...sorry. Anyway, hope it was decent. *looks nervous*  
  
*hopes there is still someone reading this fic* If you are reading this fic, please leave a review (questions, comments, advice, flames, anything) to let me know that someone is actually reading. You do that in the little box below this fic. Hehe! ^_^ Thanks! It'd be greatly appreciated. 


	5. Chapter 4 - Kiss Goodbye

TITLE: Chapter Four - Kiss Goodbye  
NOTE: This song, if you don't know, is by Nu Flavor. I cut out some parts, like repeat choruses, so that the fic would flow better. I got these lyrics from some web page or other so please don't blame me for any mistakes in the lyrics. Hope you enjoy.   
DISCLAIMER: I make no money from these fics. I am in no way related to the creators of DBZ or the composers/singers of these songs. If I were, I wouldn't be so broke all the time. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let go of me Vegeta! You're hurting me."  
  
Vegeta turned around, his eyes blazing through her physical body and ripping through her soul. Wordlessly, he released his vice-like grip on her arm. Before she could thank him, he scooped her into his arms and took to the air.  
  
Bulma attempted to protest against his actions but found that she had difficulty trying to breath as their height increased and the precious supply of air lessened with the increasing atmospheric pressure. Sensing her struggle for air, Vegeta flew closer to the ground, knowing there would be more air for her there.  
  
He couldn't understand what he was doing and didn't want to answer any questions. He just knew that he didn't like seeing her with her arms wrapped around that human's arm. He didn't want to talk, didn't want to think. All he wanted to do was fly forever with his woman in his arms. His woman? What was he thinking? Since when did he have a woman? Since when did the Prince of all Saiyans have a weak, human, woman?  
  
'Can somebody tell me when  
I might feel like myself again  
And how long will it be  
Till I can face this reality'  
  
Vegeta felt Bulma shuddering in his arms and briefly wondered why. His first thought was that she was still suffering from lack of air, or worse, that she feared him. Looking at her told him otherwise as he felt a wave of relief wash over him, realizing that she was just cold. He had forgotten how weak these Earthlings were.  
  
Extending his ki shield so that it encompassed the little woman in his arms, he felt her shaking subside. He looked down at her face, wondering what she was thinking. He wasn't shocked to discover that she was staring right back at him, her sky-blue eyes silently questioning his actions and motives. The anger and wonder was there, that much Vegeta could tell. However, there was something else as well. He just couldn't decipher it.  
  
Slowly, Vegeta glided to a stop near a frozen lake. Gently, he put Bulma down. His eyes looked into her's and her's into his.  
  
*****  
  
'My friends are calling  
And I can't get out of bed  
Because I'm so afraid  
That the tears will start to fall again'  
  
The phone rang, waking Vegeta out of his unfruitful slumber. He had an urge to destroy it to bits but did nothing knowing that it would enrage his hosts. Remembering the events of the previous night, he closed his eyes and wished to disappear off the face of the planet.  
  
Why did he, of all creatures, have to be plagued with these emotions? Who so hated him in the afterlife that would curse him with such an uncontrollable, unbeatable foe such as love? Moaning, the Saiyan prince flipped onto his back and threw a pillow over his head. He knew he should be training for the upcoming battle against the androids, but he couldn't and didn't want to get up.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta groaned as he recognized the all-too-familiar voice of Kakkarot. What did the baka want at this hour of the day? What hour was it anyway?  
  
"Go away Kakkarot."  
  
"Aww. Come on Vegeta. Can't you be nice for once?"  
  
"Why would I be nice Kakkarot?" Vegeta pulled his pillow harder against his ears, hoping against hope that it would drown out the voice of his arch-nemesis.  
  
"I was nice enough to come check up on you and you're being such a grouch."  
  
"What do you mean, 'check up on me'? I'm not a child. I don't need anyone looking after me."  
  
Kakkarot grinned at him, oblivious to the fact that Vegeta wanted him as far away as possible. "Gee Vegeta. I was just worried 'cause it's early afternoon and I didn't feel your usual flux of ki. You know, you're usually up and training by now."  
  
Vegeta sat bolt upright on his bed. Late afternoon? Had he slept that long? Impossible! Turning to the phone beside him, he stared gloomily down at the digits it showed. It read 1:45 p.m. Groaning again, Vegeta let himself fall back onto the bed.  
  
He no longer cared what time it was or how powerful anyone was. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing. Not after last night. What did it matter if the androids destroyed the planet? It wasn't like he had anything to live for.  
  
"I'm fine Kakkarot. Just leave me alone."  
  
Sensing the Saiyan Prince's despair, Goku removed himself from the room, hoping that his friend would be alright. Not long after he left, Vegeta buried his face in the pillow, allowing himself to cry over love for the first time in his life.   
  
*****  
  
'So why can't I stay  
Oh what can I do  
Baby can't you see that I'm missing you  
There's nowhere to run  
There's nowhere to hide  
And you know it's killing me up inside'  
  
As Vegeta awoke for the second time that day, the evening shadows were lengthening in his room. He had slept for almost an entire day, yet he didn't care. His mind was whirling with possibilities both inconceivable and probable.  
  
He couldn't stay at the Brief's household any longer. His heart wouldn't let him and he knew he would go insane if he did. He had to get away from her, yet he couldn't leave the planet. This much he knew. Despite his newfound hatred of life, he would not abandon a cause he had trained so hard for.   
  
He couldn't let the androids destroy the Earth, even if it had no value to him. He would defeat them, just to prove to himself that he was the most powerful warrior in the universe. He would train harder, relentlessly until he was the supreme being of all that lived. He would become stronger than even Kakkarot. He would preserve what little he had of his pride. He may have lost in the battle of love, but he would win in the war of warriors.  
  
Without hesitation, Vegeta flew out the window, headed to a destination which, as of yet, remained unknown to him. He didn't see her eyes watching him from her own window as he flew away. He didn't see her tear stained face, an obvious sign of her own internal struggle. He didn't hear her whisper those three words he so longed to hear.   
  
"I love you."  
  
*****  
  
'Everytime we were together  
And I feel your loving arms around me  
Thought that we would last forever  
But I'm alone tonight'  
  
Bulma too, hadn't left her room all day. She didn't want to face the world, didn't want to see anyone or answer any questions. She had hid in her room, declaring herself unwell and denying any visitors.  
  
She watched as Vegeta flew away, knowing with all her heart that he wouldn't be coming back this time. He had opened his heart to her, and she had turned him away. She rested her head on her arms, silent tears cascading down her face, wondering why she had done and said what she had said the previous night. Why had she been so stupid? What had possessed her to break his pride and his heart like that?  
  
All she wanted at this moment was to have a second chance at last night. She hadn't meant what she had said. Why couldn't she turn back time for just one night?   
  
*****  
  
'And I'm begging please  
Give us one more time  
You know we were so good together  
Girl I need a kiss  
Not a kiss goodbye  
And love me   
Now until forever  
  
Like a sad and lonely evening spring  
Our story has no happy ending  
And now my world is cold like fallen snow  
A cold lonely wind that blows  
We kissed goodbye on a lonely street  
And then you walked away from me  
Now my heart  
It awaits  
To breach that sorrow'  
  
Vegeta lifted his face against the waterfall as it pounded against his body. He wanted to wash himself of the memories of the previous night or drown trying. He shivered against the harsh coldness of the water and refused to put up his ki shield.   
He could still remember her fingers trailing along his face as she whispered excuses in his ear. He could remember her lingering lips against his. One kiss to tell him she could never love him the way she had before. Her words echoed in his mind, slowly killing him with every syllable repeated.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta. I just can't love you like that again."  
  
The small "pat pat" of her heels as she walked away from him, leaving him to drown in a moment of mixed emotions. He wanted to hate her for the pain she was causing him, wanted to feel a desire for her blood, but he didn't. He wanted to cry, to beg her to love him, but he wouldn't. He wanted to feel so many other things, none of which he would ever feel without her.   
  
Despairing overwhelming him, Vegeta sunk to his knees and curled up into a tight ball against the whipping waterfall.  
  
*****  
  
'Tell me how to make you see  
What I'm feeling in my heart  
Cause I'm hanging onto memories  
And trying not to fall about  
It's like I'm drifting  
Like a tear down a broken stream'  
  
'And I keep holding on  
Oh girl I really need you here with me'  
  
Goku watched his comrade from afar, knowing that he hadn't eaten all day, a strange thing for a Saiyan. The Saiyan prince was slowly killing himself and Goku had a good guess as to why. He wondered what had proceeded after Bulma and Vegeta had left the party that night. What could possibly have hurt Vegeta so much?   
  
He sighed, realizing that even the most stubborn and proud of warriors fall in the name of love.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Ooooh! Exactly what happened between Vegeta and Bulma? Maybe we'll find out. Maybe not. O_o ^_^  
  
Sort of confusing? If so, sorry. Maybe, hopefully, as this goes on, it'll all be explained. Heh. Regardless of whether you liked it or hated it, please leave me a review. It'd be nice to get your opinions on it. Thanks a lot! 


End file.
